


Чудовища одной породы

by WinterStoat, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Silver killed Flint, WTF Kombat 2021, life after death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: «Чудовища должны быть заключены в Тартар. И они здесь. Больше нет смысла упускать время – никаких сожалений»
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Charles Vane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Чудовища одной породы

**Author's Note:**

> [Коллаж к тексту.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742888)

Когда Флинт видит Вейна впервые, он застывает от сковывающего страха на одно только мгновение. Потом хмыкает над своим удивлением: сначала Миранда, теперь Вейн – бог знает, кто придет ещё, но очевидно, что скоро его очередь.

Чарльз усмехается, щурит глаза, смотрит с интересом и вызовом. Потом поворачивается и уходит, теряясь среди людей.

Флинту никогда не было страшно воевать, но сейчас он не испытывает прежнего азарта. Апатии тоже. Почему-то после визита Вейна он чувствует только покой.

А Чарльз приходит всё чаще. Молчит, курит – Флинт видит огонек сигары, но дыма нет, запаха тоже. Вокруг Флинта только призраки – что люди, что ром, что сигары.

Иногда Вейн смотрит без усмешки. Злится: крылья прямого крупного носа раздуваются, Чарльз глядит исподлобья, буквально сверлит взглядом. Иногда откровенно скалится : между губ сверкают белоснежные зубы, по крепкой загорелой шее скачет острый выступ кадыка, неслышным смехом натягивая красноватый шрам там, где раньше было какое-то глупое и безвкусное ожерелье. Бывает, что Вейн гоняет сигару из одного уголка рта в другой, смотрит на Флинта, на Сильвера, Бонса, снова на Флинта. Слушает и качает головой.

Вейн всегда приходит, когда рядом кто-то есть. Миранда приходила в минуты забытья или во сне. В отличие от неё Чарльз кажется почти живым.

Джеймс закрывается в каюте, достает ром, думает и не берет стакан – закидывая ноги на стол, он пьет прямо из горла, глядя на оплывающий воск свечей.

\- Сопьешься, - цокает Вейн, сидя напротив.

\- Твоя печаль, конечно, - у Флинта даже нет сил удивляться внезапно заговорившему призраку.

\- Я обещал, что сам тебя убью, - в сумерках на загорелом лице усмешка сверкает как вспышка света на лезвии ножа.

\- Обещание - такая вещь…

\- Хуёвая, знаю, - кивает Вейн, и кончик его сигары загорается тусклым золотом. – Нам надо было потрахаться сразу после Чарльзтауна. И трахаться до тех пор, пока меня не повесили. Постоянно.

От духоты, теплого рома и усталости у Джеймса кружится голова, и он смеется, словно Вейн выдал лучшую шутку в его жизни:

\- Серьезно?

\- Серьезнее некуда, Флинт. Золото, власть – всё это хуйня. Самое драгоценное – это время. И мы его просрали. На месте Сильвера я бы не слезал с твоего члена. Или не давал бы тебе слезть с моего.

Одно мгновение - Джемс успевает только моргнуть, - и вот уже Чарльз слишком близко, почти касается его лица так, что приходится откинуть голову назад, чтобы видеть его глаза.

\- Я бы хотел сейчас почувствовать, как ты пахнешь. Я знаю, что вся эта братия пахнет ромом и дерьмом, но ты – вот он ты, в белой рубашке, сапоги блестят. Чем ты пахнешь, Джеймс? Мылом и духами?

\- Дерьмом и кровью, - шепчет Флинт в ответ и закрывает глаза.

\- Дьявол! Если ты всем так врешь, то ты самый херовый лжец, что я видел.

Висок, ухо и шею обдает холодом, Флинт слышит горячий шепот и тяжелое дыхание, но когда он открывает глаза, в каюте никого нет.

Жара, духота и еле слышный аромат мыла. Джеймс думает: если закрыть глаза снова, то можно уловить и запах сигары. Но ничего подобного нет и в помине.

***

Вейн по-прежнему молча крутится около, появляется то там, то тут. Если Флинт ищет его взглядом, Чарльз скалится и уходит. Иногда он демонстративно тянет носом воздух, нюхает ветер, как хищник. Джеймс знает точно, что сошел с ума и что призраки не приходят к живым просто так. Но ему спокойно. Он устал: всё, что Флинт знает в себе в последнее время, - это апатия или гнев. Остальное давно поглотила тьма.

Когда Вейн рядом, он чувствует себя ещё немного живым.

\- Эти мальчишки сами не знают, чего хотят, - Чарльз лежит на его койке, и та даже не шевелится от качки. – Квартирмейстер готов драться с тобой насмерть то ли за власть, то ли за право дать тебе нагнуть его на этой самой койке. Как и твой боцман: будь он чутка попроще, отсасывал бы тебе каждый вечер перед сном и был бы счастлив. А то ходит, сверкает глазами, словно гигантский побитый щенок, ищет, как бы тебя убить поинтереснее.

\- Будь Билли попроще, - Флинт неспешно убрал карты в шкаф и закрыл дверцы, - он был бы уже давно мертв.

\- Умер бы счастливым, - Вейн пожимает плечами и садится. – Или ушел бы, стал честным торговцем и ждал своего капитана из походов.

Джеймс хмыкает, подходя ближе.

\- Тебя послушать, так мой член прямо Святой Грааль.

Вейн от смеха запрокидывает голову и хлопает себя по бедру. А Флинт, совершенно не думая, протягивает руку и останавливается в дюйме от шрама на шее. Чарльз замолкает и смотрит на него снизу вверх, и в глазах что-то такое, что в равной степени может быть ненавистью, жаждой убить и еле-еле контролируемым желанием. Вполне возможно, что всё вместе.

\- Я не был бы с тобой нежным, капитан, - руки Чарльза медленно поднимаются от коленей, не касаясь, но холодом очерчивая бедра Флинта. – Я драл бы тебя так, что ты бы голос срывал, клянусь. Ты бы забывал прикоснуться к себе, Джеймс, я бы не позволил тебе кончать подо мной иначе, как без рук, от одного только моего члена. Ты бы вырубился раньше, чем я бы стер с тебя сперму и масло.

Холод призрачных касаний на ягодицах – единственное, что держит Флинта на ногах. Иначе он давно бы рухнул, так сильно подкашиваются колени.

\- Я просто не умею по-другому. Но готов прозакладывать всё свое посмертие – ты умеешь. Ты яд, Джеймс. Ты бы медленно и ласково выжег меня изнутри, да? Ну, соври мне, что ты никогда не думал, каково это – трахнуть Чарльза Вейна.

\- Нет, - от сухости в горле Флинт почти каркает это.

\- Нет, не думал, - внезапно соглашается Вейн и опускает голову, будто вот-вот упрется ею в живот Флинта. – Конечно, не думал. Я бы не позволил тогда. Дурак. Надо было так и сделать – позволить тебе. Скрепить наше соглашение сразу после драки с Тичем. Ты бы разнес Нассау в щепки, но не дал бы меня повесить, так? Так, Джеймс? – когда Чарльз поднимает голову, глаза у него холодные, жадные с огромным черным пятном зрачка. – Помнишь, тогда на берегу ты мне сказал, что тебе наплевать? Всё это ложь, Джеймс, ты соврал, как обычно. Ведь именно Джеймс Флинт у нас тот, кто готов сжечь весь мир не ради денег, а только из-за любви, да, капитан?

У Флинта в глазах на мгновение меркнет свет, словно он получил хорошую затрещину.

\- Поверь мне, нужно умереть, чтобы понять и признаться – это единственная стоящая вещь, ради которой можно начать войну.

Когда Флинт приходит в себя, Вейна в каюте уже нет. И холода нет. Но Джеймсу кажется, что он мерзнет.

***

Всё катится в бездну. Чарльз больше не приходит. Пустота в груди Флинта ширится, давит на сердце, заставляет задыхаться по ночам и растирать ладонью грудь. Это не помогает: там болит, болит сильно и как-то надрывно, словно всё, что осталось от капитана Флинта и Джеймса МакГроу висит на тоненькой ниточке, на волоске – вот-вот сорвется.

Флинт плохо спит и не спит тоже плохо. Он отчаянно скучает по Миранде, по прежней непростой и понятной жизни. Когда на его руках умирает окровавленная Элинор, он думает, как же скажет Вейну.

Джеймс много говорит с Сильвером. Джон молодой и сильный. Гораздо сильнее с костылем и протезом, чем был без них. И Флинт ловит себя на мысли, что гордится этим засранцем. Бесится, но и гордится так, словно это его сын. В каком-то смысле так оно и есть – кто был Джон Сильвер до Флинта и кем стал после? Но глядя на то, какими глазами они с Мади смотрят друг на друга, Джеймс жалеет, что всё получилось именно так: живи они проще, в каком-нибудь приличном городе, держали бы гостиницу или таверну, завели детей – они были бы счастливы. И он снова говорит про Тьму и свободу, уже не соблазняя ими, но предупреждая.

Потому что Чарльз был прав: любовь – единственная стоящая вещь. Для всего.

Флинт не знает, что видел в нем Вейн, что он узнал в своем посмертии. Но ему отчаянно хочется признаться, произнести вслух, открыто, перестать делать тайну из своего прошлого. Он рассказывает. Конечно, Сильверу – кто бы ещё стал слушать и пытался понять? И волосок обрывается, даря свободу – внутри по-прежнему пусто, но падение уже не пугает. Может, для кого-то это и падение, но для Джеймса с этой минуты и до самого конца – полет.

\- Ты такой же дурак, как и я. И такое же чудовище. Может, только немного пострашнее, - Вейн хмыкает где-то за спиной, но Флинт не оборачивается. – Пока они держали нас на цепи, всё было прилично вроде как. Когда отпустили – тут-то мы и стали собой.

Джеймс кивает: что тут скажешь, всё так. Пока у Чарльза была Элинор, всё было немного иначе. И да, Флинт чудовище пострашнее: чтобы держать его требовались четыре руки - Миранда без Томаса явно не справлялась.

\- Вот почему у меня такой заскок на тебе – мы звери одной породы, - Вейн обходит его, обдает холодом шею и щеки, шумно принюхивается, выдыхает.

\- Ты был прав, - Джеймс открывает глаза, которые, почему-то, закрыл с той секунды, как услышал голос Чарльза.

\- В чем?

\- Я был бы с тобой нежным. Показал бы тебе, что такое ласка, как это хорошо, когда медленно и чувственно. Научил бы тебя просить, Чарльз. Умолять! Я бы врос в твои плоть и кровь и не дал бы тебя повесить. Ты был прав.

Лицо Вейна так близко, что можно разглядеть каждую искру холодного страшного огня в его глазах.

\- Такие, как мы, опасны для всех, кого любят. Но не для себя. Потому что мы одной породы, Чарльз. И если раньше я мечтал увидеть их – Томаса, Миранду – после смерти, то теперь я знаю, что не увижу. И не хочу этого – я давно и окончательно не тот, кого они любили. Но ты будешь там.

\- Буду, - почти беззвучно обещает Чарльз.

\- Я бы нашел каждый твой шрам языком, губами – каждый! Присвоил бы их себе, сделал всего тебя своим. Выжег бы любой намек на неповиновение. Ты бы умолял, наконец, выебать тебя, как последнюю сучку, оскорблял бы меня выдуманным бессилием, даже чувствуя, как мой член скользит по твоей заднице. Ты бы богохульствовал, скулил и снова умолял, Чарльз. Я бы никогда не дал тебе того, что ты просишь, но дал бы много больше – то, что тебе нужно. Наши простыни пахли бы спермой, потом, мылом и солью. Ты просыпался бы от моих рук на спине, на животе, во влажном со сна паху. Ты бы чувствовал этот запах, и счастье комком вставало бы в горле. Ты был прав, Чарльз, я отравил бы тебя собой, присвоил, ты больше не знал бы, как можно жить иначе. За это можно отдать свою жизнь, чужие, сжечь Нассау или всю чертову Англию. Я знаю, каково это и научил бы тебя.

\- Твою мать, Флинт!

\- Я бы искал твои паруса каждый божий день только для того, чтобы снова и снова целовать твою отвратительно самоуверенную улыбку.

\- Мы точно должны были трахнуться после Чарльзтауна!

\- Да, должны были. Или, может, я должен был поехать сам, а не посылать Билли. И тогда нас бы повесили рядом тем утром. Сразу после того, как мы бы протрахались всю последнюю ночь в тюрьме.

Джеймс замолкает и чувствует, что больше ничего нет – тьмы, бездны, пустоты, постоянной боли, стыда и вины. Есть только он сам - капитан Флинт. И это слишком дорогая, оплаченная кровью, но свобода.

А ещё от Чарльза больше не веет могильным холодом.

***

В груди от пули горячо и больно. И Флинту жаль, так жаль Джона, взгляд которого полон ужаса – теперь и навсегда это мгновение будет самым ярким воспоминанием его жизни. День, когда он убил капитана Флинта. Господь милосердный, Джеймс готов отдать руку на отсечение, что Сильвер наврет всем с три короба! Чтобы пугать оставшихся якобы ещё живым Флинтом, чтобы пустить новую легенду, чтобы убить легенду старую – проще рассказать, что Флинт спился и умер, как самых распоследний портовый нищий. Но главное, чтобы врать самому себе. Безуспешно, но с большим упорством.

Флинт надеется, что Джон и Мади как-то смогут стать счастливыми. И с этой мыслью закрывает глаза.

Он ждет, сам не зная чего. Боли давно нет, но никто не приходит, чтобы подцепить его вилами и утащить в ад. Вокруг темно, только пахнет смолой и морем. «Морж» скрипит так знакомо, будто вдоль и поперек изученный инструмент. Слышно, как на ветру хлопают паруса, и на палубе кто-то выкрикивает команды.

\- Уже можно просыпаться.

Над ним скалится Вейн, радостный, как неизвестно кто.

\- Сукин ты сын, Флинт, я же говорил: пахнешь мылом и духами.

Джеймса на мгновение колет острое сожаление – его золотисто-теплое прошлое, его любовь, его самое большое счастье и правда никогда не вернутся. Но кожа у Чарльза теперь теплая и чуточку влажная, на ней много шрамов, она пахнет табаком, солью и ромом.

Чудовища должны быть заключены в Тартар. И они здесь. Больше нет смысла упускать время – никаких сожалений.

Джеймс слегка прикасается пальцами к высоким скулам, проводит по бровям, по крыльям носа, а потом целует. Дышит прямо в губы Вейна и целует снова, сгребая в кулак лезущую в глаза шевелюру. Ему нужно провести в Чарльзе пару вечностей и ещё пару отдать Вейну на откуп, чтобы окончательно отпустить, перерезать каждую нить из прошлого.

\- Джеймс.

\- М?

\- Я выебу всю эту дурь из тебя вот прямо сейчас!

Флинт смеется так сильно, что это мешает ему стянуть с себя рубашку.

  



End file.
